1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cross-movable carriage of the double-V mechanism type which is simple in construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cross-movable carriage having a great stroke and directed to supporting thereon a light-weight sample such as I.C. pattern or the like, is similar, in construction, to the conventional cross-movable carriage of the compound type or the cross-movable carriage for microscope. Such crossmovable carriage for a light weight sample suffers from disadvantages that the apparatus to be equipped with such carriage becomes bulky because of the necessity for various parts of the apparatus to be sturdy enough to withstand the weight of the carriage itself, in spite of the light weight of the sample to be supported on the carriage, and that the number of those parts can not be reduced.
Also, the conventional carriage of the double-V mechanism type can not well operate unless the guide grooves formed in the base plate are high in degree of straightness and very high in degree of parallelism, and offers a great disadvantage that the manufacture of such carriage involve much trouble and technical difficulties.